forgeofempiresfandomcom-20200223-history
Changelog 1.131
Important: Please note that this information is second hand information issued by InnoGames - the game developer. Any questions or complaints are best handled by contacting them. Hello Queens and Kings, The update to 1.131 will take place on July 23rd. There will be a short period of downtime during the update, we apologize for any inconvenience caused during this time. For a detailed description of the changes, please see the list below: Improvements *Following the feedback we have received after releasing our HTML5 version, we have been hard at work on improving on some of the points that have been raised by you in regards to the visual quality of the game when using HTML5. *Namely, we have made sure the game scales in a way that looks sharp on all kinds of displays. This should fix the issue of blurriness some players have reported. *Additionally, we have made sure the black outlines around items and text look correct and have the right amount of transparency. Text rendering has also been improved and should be much easier to read now on all resolution displays. *For an upcoming patch of the game, we are also working on implementing a right-click-menu to the HTML5 Version of the game to make it possible to easily copy, select and paste text as well as reach the support and forums directly from the game. *We have added a small "Shield" indicator in linked trades to indicate that they are offers from within your guild. Bugfixes *A display issue was fixed where if a player had a Chateau Frontenac, some Virtual Future quest rewards could either show unboosted value, or their *The medal output for the Small Wishing Well and Hedge Maze for players in Virtual Future has been adjusted to be in line with other random production buildings such as the Fountain of Youth and regular Wishing Well. *Using a keyboard button while a tooltip was opened (for example on the campaign map) closed said tooltip and prevented it from re-appearing. This has been fixed now. *In HTML5, the goods during negotiations in the guild expedition could appear off-center. This was fixed now. *In HTML5, there was a chance for the game to freeze when collecting Diamonds with the ability of the Seed Vault active. This should no longer happen. *In some cases, it was impossible to scroll all the way to the bottom on the world selection screen. This should now work as usual again. *When receiving a message during login, the chat window or notifications could sometimes be displayed in the wrong place. This has been corrected. *In some input fields, the "0" returned when clearing all numbers using backspace. This should no longer happen. *The charges of limited boosts weren't always correctly reduced when collecting a large number of buildings at once. This has also been corrected. *The arrow of tooltips in the boost panel was not connected correctly to said tooltip. This has been fixed. *In HTML5, the text of notifications was sometimes misaligned. It should now fit it's box correctly again. *In HTML5, buttons could sometimes be displayed outside of their window. This has now been fixed. *The images for the boosts of the Great Buildings "Dynamic Tower" and "Voyager" were missing on mouse-over in the city. They're back now. *The Guild Treasury Contribution Log sometimes shows the same contribution on multiple pages. This should no longer happen. Category:Changelog